


Our Story

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments during a Blitzball tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna/Tidus. They've got their happy ending, and it might be boring to outsiders, but they've earned it. Now it's time to enjoy it.

The spectator stands of Luca's Blitzball stadium were almost filled to the last seat despite only the trainee Blitzballers playing. Tidus leaned on the back of the seat in front of him, watching the game with rapt attention. Ever so often he would jump up and cheer at one great move or another. It didn't matter to him who was playing, he cheered them on all the same. Although he had been a bit more excited when the Young Aurochs had been playing, he had helped train them after all.

Yuna sat next to him, enjoying the happy atmosphere and her companion's lively commentary of certain strategies used. She had heard most of them before, when he had given her team a few tips for their upcoming matches, but some of the people around them were taking note, others were gossiping about them, and some just outright stared.

Yuna was sure that some of them hoped that a monster would appear out of nowhere so they could see the Lady Summoner and her battle companion fighting or that they would do something else besides just sitting there and watching a Blitzball match like all the other spectators.

And so the match wenton, Tidus cheering, Yuna relaxing and the others around them waiting for something extraordinary to happen.

In the end nothing had happened, except for an unexpected tie between the Junior Psyches and the New Glories. They stood in front of the stadium, the crowd dispersing.

Tidus stretched after the long sitting in the stands – even though he had jumped up quite often. A few people where trying to copy him without being too obvious.

A small cluster of people followed them at a distance when they went towards the market.

"Are you sad that you don't get to play in this tournament?"

He didn't sound sad when he answered, "No, it's okay. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of my team mates who trained the whole year. I'm new in their team and there still some kinks to work out. Next year, though, we'll be a team and I'll get to play against you."

"We'll see. We'll see."

They had arrived at the market and sat on a bench near a balloon stand. There was one thing Yuna had worried about these last few days. Tidus hadn't said anything about the request for quite some time, now seemed a good time to bring it up.

"So, does this mean you won't go with the archaeological team to Zanarkand?"

"I won't go. They want someone who knows about Zanarkand and can tell them about the war, how people lived and what was where. I'm not the right person for that. The Zanarkand here isn't my Zanarkand. My Zanarkand never had a war, the biggest worry for most people was the next Blitzball game. I don't think there's anything there for me. It's a dead place. I like it better here."

The look in his eyes was tender and somewhat mischievous, she thought that he might give the gawkers something to stare at.

"Tidus!"

A call drew his attention away from her. He turned sideways on the bench, waving to some of the Junior Aurochs who jogged towards them.

Yuna leaned against his back, hugging him from behind. Within moments the group was upon them and started to chatter with Tidus. Ignoring the actual words Yuna just listened to his voice, feeling the muscles in his back working as he gestured with one hand to illustrate his words. His other hand rested atop hers against his stomach.

She had helped to bring Spira the Eternal Calm and saved it from certain destruction at the hands of a grieving lover's shadow. Yuna had won herself a happy ending and no matter how boring it might seem to outsiders, she intended to enjoy it.

☙End❧


End file.
